I Am Surrounded By
by MikeJaffa
Summary: Meg wears a collar; Jo wears a scarf. Ever wonder why? Rated M for "mature" content.


TITLE: I Am Surrounded By…

AUTHOR: MikeJaffa

SYNOPSIS: Meg wears a collar; Jo wears a scarf. Ever wonder why?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I started writing Burst Angel fics back in the late summer of 2013, I've ended up trading challenges with InuskyeYash and penpaninuSessh. I came up with this idea because I figured sooner or later, InuskyeYash would issue "Gotchya" challenge, to box me into a corner on girl-girl stuff I usually avoid. I wanted to be ready. But the challenge never came. Fine. Here it is anyway. And yes, Inus, I'm "blaming" you.

DISCLAIMER: Gonzo owns Burst Angel. And although this is not a crossover, Star Wars is owned by Disney. I am making no money off this fic.

5

4

3

2

1

Let's bring it!

Meg stood with her back to the door of her and Jo's room and quietly slid it shut. She locked it as quietly as she could, but didn't worry about Jo noticing. Jo was seated at the room's vanity, studying her reflection, mascara brush in one hand. Jo was something of a tomboy and one would think she never wore makeup. Yet in fact, she was scrupulous about feminine hygiene, shaving her legs two or three times a week; and she wore very light eye makeup – so light that Meg had once teased her about a company making intangible eyeliner, and had laughed uproariously when Jo had taken her seriously. Meg doubted anyone could tell the difference without looking very closely, but Jo refused to go on a job without "checking her face." But what held Meg's attention was Jo's bare neck, and the mischievous thoughts it had inspired.

Meg came to stand behind Jo with studied casualness and said, "Sei says to be ready in five."

Jo grunted, studying her reflection with intensity that she usually reserved for cleaning her guns. "I'm wondering if I should try lip gloss sometime? If it's not too much."

Meg shrugged and started rubbing Jo's shoulders. "Be happy to give you the full course on makeup sometime, Jo. Or we could stop by a makeup counter in a department store and have one of the girls do it. I think you look awesome without it, but no reason you shouldn't know, just in case."

"Thanks…mmmmrrrrrr," Jo moaned, losing herself to the shoulder rub. "Didn't Sei say to get ready?"

"Sei says a lot of things."

The change in Meg's tone made Jo perk up a bit. "Meg?...No, wait-"

Meg dropped to a crouch behind Jo, her arms tightening around Jo's shoulders as Meg clamped her mouth against Jo's neck, biting as her tongue flicked against Jo's skin.

"Meg!" Jo exclaimed, thrashing as Goosebumps exploded down the same side of her body where Meg sucked and bit Jo's neck. "Stop it…aaaaaaaaaa! You little—I swear, you're going down."

Meg giggled but her mouth remained sealed to Jo's neck.

"I'm-aaaa—ooooh, I'm not playing with you Meg, knock it-" Jo squealed involuntarily. "—knock it off!"

Meg didn't knock it off.

"You asked for it." Jo's thumb found its way to the inside of Meg's elbow and pressed hard on the pressure point there.

Meg winced from the pain; she had no choice but to release Jo. "Hey, no fair using the crazy b-"

As soon as Meg's grip slackened, Jo leapt out of the chair, pushing Meg back against the wall next to the door. Pressing herself face-to-face with Meg so the redhead couldn't escape, Jo couldn't help but notice Meg's neck was bare, too.

Meg grinned nervously. "C'mon, Jo, let's not do anything crazy."

Jo grinned wickedly. "Sorry, I'm all out of sane right now." She grabbed Meg's hair, yanked Meg's head to one side, and clamped her mouth onto Meg's neck, sucking and biting.

"Aaaah!" Meg cried out. "Jo, you're giving me—AAA! Oh shit-" She squealed and laughed. It became a moan as Jo adjusted the pressure. "Oh, yeah, Jo, like that, just like that….oooouuuuuuhhhhh…" She grabbed one of Jo's hands and guided it towards her panties. "…oh, yeah, baby, do m-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU IDIOTS!?" Sei shouted. Meg and Jo both realized she was standing in the open door.

Jo stopped what she was doing as both girls snapped to Sei. Meg said, "I thought I locked the door."

"And I have the master key," Sei said, calming a little. "What part of 'be ready in five minutes' do you knuckleheads not understand?"

Jo and Meg snatched up their gear, but Sei blocked their path at the door.

Meg said, "What now?"

"Necks!" Sei snapped.

"Huh?" Meg said.

Meg and Jo looked in the vanity mirror and winced at the love bites on their necks. Meg put on her collar as quickly as she could as Jo put her scarf on. Sei stepped aside and let them run out of the room.

"Every time," Sei groused to Amy as she put her coat on, "I have to go through this every time. Just once…You know, Amy, this is one of the reasons I like having Kyohei around. For his age, he shows a lot of maturity and professionalism."

The trailer's door slid open and Kyohei entered, but it took Sei a moment to recognize him: He'd shaved his head, put on red and black face paint, and wore a black martial arts uniform.

Amy brightened. "Darth Maul?"

Kyo nodded to her, then turned to Sei. "Hi, Sei."

"Kyo," Sei said dryly. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Uh…"

"No, no," Sei said, "I don't want to hear it. Just…Just start dinner. And if nothing demands my attention after I get back from dropping off Meg and Jo, I'm going to lock myself in my room and practice the teapot song."

THE END


End file.
